Safira
Safira is an elf skilled in archery and controlling storms. She's young as far as elves go but quick to learn. She is usually reserved but has mixed feelings about the human boy Taren. The thrill of adventure draws her away from her land of Ellesmir and on a journey with Taren to warn the world of the Weaponists' power. Appearance Long blue hair is Safira's key difference in appearance aside from pointed elf ears. She has misty blue eyes that have enchanted many humans in her lifetime. She always wears a sling of arrows on her back along with a bow. Even though she has powers it is against the Elven Code to use magic to hurt people. Personality Safira is a strict follower of the Elven Code even though she abandoned her people to leave with Taren. Safira is reserved and tries to feel as little emotion as possible to keep her heart from breaking like it did when she was 140, 14 Elven years. However Safira has a soft side as revealed when Taren is injured. Underneath her mask is compassion, love, and gentleness. She has limited knowledge of herbs and healing as all elves are trained in that area. Therefore after seeing Silver wounded in battle she is able to help her even though Taren isn't around. Abilities Archery Safira's skills in archery are almost as good as legendary elven archer Sarafira. Ironically Safira was named after this archer, perhaps one reason why she is so good at it. Safira is never seen without her bow. Storm-calling Like all the elves of Ellesmir, Safira can control the weather and manipulate wind and lightning. Although Safira is good at it she still has a long way to go before she is considered adept. When she tries to do advanced techniques it doesn't always turn out the way she planned. History Safira was born in 2000 EL to two unknown parents. At one Elven year, she was bethrothed to Raijin, another young child high up in society. She met him at six Elven years. Along with practicing archery and storm-calling, she spent time with him. In 2140 EL, Safira was 14 Elven years old. Raijin, 15 Elven years old, was killed by a rogue fire-caller from the Fira Chain, creating a lasting grudge that would cause many problems many years later in her life. When Taren arrived in Ellesmir, Safira was the first to see him. She immediately blew her whittled horn, alerting Sordid, the head elf of security. After meeting Taren and hearing his urgent message she was one of the few that didn't trust him. However when the Weaponists actually attacked she realized he was right. After discovering where the Weaponists were headed to next, Safira decided to go with Taren on his journey, believing he was too young to travel alone. Relationships Other Elves Safira appears to be indifferent towards the other elves, considering the detached way she speaks about them. This may be one of the reasons she left them so willingly to join Taren on his journey. Raijin Raijin was Safira's first (and perhaps only) major love interest. They were betrothed and would be forced to marry when they were older. However despite this they loved each other very much. Unfortunately, when Safira was 140 he was killed. Since then she has kept her heart under lock and key, forbidding herself from loving anyone else. Taren Taren reminds Safira of the boy she used to know, Raijin. Because of this Safira can't help but have a soft spot for Taren and she can't really tell how she feels about him. She believes that if she likes Taren she would be betraying Raijin. Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Magic Category:Elasia Category:Weapon Category:Bow and Arrow Category:Featherlight